


Slytherin Orgami Icon

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is the first in a series of four icons that I made for a challenge over at the live journal community harmonylibrary.  It's a sub-community (or something like that) of hogwartsharmony and harmonysorting.  You all should check into them!  And if you decide to apply through the sorting community, make sure you mention Traceria as having referred you. :)Oh yeah, more info. ;)  I made each of the origami figures in these avies before taking and uploading photographs in order to create the final icon.  Help yourself.  It'd be nice if you credited me, but I won't track you down and demand your first born if you don't.  Obviously, that's a snake. ;)





	Slytherin Orgami Icon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
